


and I can't wait to go home

by asfroste



Series: I miss the way you make me feel (it's real) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex and also Love, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asfroste/pseuds/asfroste
Summary: Patrick just wants his nipples to get the attention they deserve. Jon has his own plans.





	and I can't wait to go home

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you try to write one thing, and end up accidentally writing another, much pornier thing? yeah. I was trying to finish something for the hattrick-or-treat fest, but this happened instead. 
> 
> title from ed sheeran's over the castle on the hill, because goddammit, that's a thing now.

Listen, Patrick loves their sex life. Loves it, okay? Loves every kinky thing they get up to, regardless of whether or not it happens in their private sex room. (He still can’t get over it sometimes. Jonny built him a sex room. Jonny built an _entire room_ just to make sure he fucks Patrick right, in all the ways they both know he deserves, because he’s hot shit, okay. And if it makes him want to like, roll over and beg for Jonny’s dick, well, that’s his business. And, like, Jonny’s. Sort of. Anyway.)

Point is, Patrick has no complaints, overall—none that he really means, because Jonny takes his dom duties pretty seriously and would literally bend over backwards to make sure Patrick is happy. Patrick doesn’t take advantage of it, not really, but he likes to down play how much he wants something just to make Jonny work for it. And whatever, Jonny can think Patrick’s lazy, but Patrick knows just how much Jonny enjoys having goals to work towards. Jonny’s entire career is proof of that. And if sometimes his goals are less about hockey and more about sexing Patrick up, so be it.

The thing is. The real thing is. Jonny’s just so earnest. He’s so into this, into Patrick, into doing Patrick and doing _things_ to Patrick, and god, Patrick wants him to, pretty much all the time. He just has a harder time saying it. Jonny doesn’t talk a lot, relies mostly on his innate understanding of Patrick, but when he does he knows just what he wants to say. Or at least that’s what Patrick thinks, since he tends to babble, when he’s nervous or jacked up or whatever. Jonny’s always so strong, so in control. When Patrick knows he’s chattering, he’s self-conscious, aware that he needs to keep a lid on all the thoughts running underneath the surface, so he just ends up saying more nonsense to cover up what he really wants to say.

Jonny’s usually pretty decent at seeing through it, but jesus, he just hasn’t managed to pick up on the one thing Patrick is starting to get more and more desperate for.

*

Granted, Jonny’s picked up on plenty else, like the fact that Patrick likes to get fucked into oblivion. He loves the feel of something sliding into him, because his whole ass area is crazy sensitive, but—and he’s never been able to articulate this to Jonny—he especially loves it because it means he can’t go anywhere. He feels tethered and soothed when he has something in him, reminding him that he’s here, on earth, just Patrick in his own head and his own body. When it’s Jonny’s dick in him and Jonny’s body around him, he feels it even more, feels safe enough to blank out and let all his guards down.

Not that sticking his dick in someone else hasn’t also been awesome, because it has, but Patrick is honest enough to admit, at least to himself, that he really prefers just lying there and taking it. There are no expectations on him, nothing that anyone wants a piece of, and it is, quite frankly, a whole fucking hell of a lot easier than all the normal shit Patrick has to deal with.

Pain has always helped with that, helped remind Patrick that it’s just him in his body, that nothing else matters. It’s not even about how much it hurts because, like—pain is relative. Patrick would say he has a high tolerance for it, but on whose scale? He can handle the bruises and bumps he gets from a game, no question, and yeah, he’s not a terribly physical player. But that’s real life pain. The soreness of a game doesn’t get him turned on like pressing on a bite mark Jonny left on him does. Sex-pain is something totally different, and it’s not something Patrick thought he wanted—or needed—as much as he actually does until Jonny came into the picture.

So it’s epically frustrating that Jonny has totally failed to pick up on all of Patrick’s silent but totally obvious cues regarding his nipples.

*

Their first time in the room was, without a doubt, hands down, balls to the walls amazing. Patrick had loved it from start to finish. He’d especially loved watching Jonny find his way into the role of Jon-the-dom. It was halfway between Jonny-the-Captain and Jonathan-the-Control-Freak, and Patrick hadn’t wanted to take his eyes off him for a second, obsessed with tracking every new motion in Jonny’s body, matching him up against the Jonny he thought he knew so well. Patrick’s sure he’ll never get tired of it, but at the same time, he never wants being with Jon in the room to feel anything less than amazing.

That said, after a few months, things settle down. They try new toys and equipment and scenes slowly, doing some over again until they’ve maximized the pleasure (Jon actually used that phrase once, and Patrick nearly cried from laughter). They find a balance between super-kinky, sex-room sex (like Patrick spread out on the Saint Andrew’s cross while Jon worked him over with a riding crop, alternating between teasing strokes and stinging blows, then ate his ass until Patrick came all over the wall) and regular, less-kinky, outside-the-room sex (like Jon holding Patrick down with the weight of his thighs and riding him into the mattress so, so slowly before boxing Patrick’s head between those same killer thighs and fucking his cock down Patrick’s throat) and if a few milder toys gravitate between their bedroom and the sex room, like Patrick’s favorite vibrator or Jonny’s favorite cockring, so be it.

It’s basically perfect, except for how Patrick’s nipples are going to shrivel up and fall off from lack of attention.

*

Patrick’s tried everything. Well, everything short of actually telling Jonny that he wants his nipples licked and sucked and bitten and pulled and pinched and whatever else Jonny wants to do to them. He’s whimpered pleadingly whenever Jon’s gotten close to them, pushed his chest out invitingly, even tried to twitch his pecs like bodybuilders do, which had actually backfired, because Jon had taken it as a sign Patrick was in more pain than he was letting on and almost stopped the scene before Patrick was able to reassure him that no, he did like the wax dripping down his chest and his balls, he really did.

See, the thing is, Patrick is definitely capable of communicating, except for the babbling, and Jonny is usually really good at reading him in spite of the babbling, but only when they’re not in the room. In the room, Patrick saves his words for when Jon wants them. He doesn’t run his mouth with dirty talk like he does in bed normally, doesn’t feel like he has to. He still makes noises, of course, but that’s mostly involuntary. When they’re in the room, Patrick belongs to Jon, his body is Jon’s to do with as he pleases, and all Patrick has to do is be still and quiet and feel what Jon wants him to feel; Patrick doesn’t _need_ to talk, and he likes that.

In the room, Jon is the talker. He’ll lay out what he wants to do to Patrick either before or as he does it, and he always checks in (which Patrick does respond to out loud), and the scene itself is usually interspersed with a lot of praise and absent-minded commentary that Patrick loves to hear; he soaks it up and lets it sink into his headspace like the perfect soundtrack.

But for all that Patrick can’t say out loud that he wants Jon to play with his nipples, when he sits down to think about it, there’s no way Jon doesn’t have something in mind for them already. They made a general list of _hell yeahs_ , and while Patrick’s nipples aren’t on there specifically, it’s definitely implied that he’s okay with them being played with. Also, they bought a bunch of different kinds of nipple clamps when they were stocking the room. And Patrick’s more than sure that Jon is mentally working his way through an itemized list of things he wants to do to or put in Patrick, organized and detailed in ways that Patrick would definitely make fun of him for, if they both weren’t busy enjoying the many and varied benefits.

So really, all Patrick has to do is wait. Jon will get around to Patrick’s nipples when he feels like it and not a damn moment sooner. Which is equally frustrating and thrilling and makes for excellent jerk-off material for Patrick when he’s not getting a Jonny-ordained orgasm. He comes hard enough just picturing what Jon’s going to do to Patrick’s nipples that he can’t imagine what it’s going to be like when Jon decides it’s time to mess with them.

Patrick’s nipples are already all tingly in anticipation of how they’re gonna get it _so good_.

*

Anytime they use the room during the season has to be strategically timed. The hardcore stuff can’t happen if there’s a game too soon, and while some guys on the team know that Jonny and Patrick are banging, they don’t need to see the evidence of it all over their bodies. Patrick doesn’t bother keeping track of how often or when they can use the room because Jon takes care of pretty much all of that, so that Patrick can just about sex re: the sex room. Patrick does his best to show his appreciation for that by letting Jonny come on his face or fuck him ‘til he’s crying and things like that. And maybe Patrick will like, be extra nice to him and clean up Jonny’s fucking room or do his laundry, whatever. They make it work.

Point is, when Jonny decides it’s time to amp it up, Patrick will be ready and waiting.

*

Actually, the real point is that Jonny’s a sneaky motherfucker who likes to surprise Patrick with a pretty little glass sound when he’s already come once, just from having his nipples twisted and bitten and clamped. They’re throbbing now, pinched in the metal champs Jon put on them after he tied up Patrick on the sex bench, ankles to thighs and arms behind his back, so his chest was pushed out just enough to make them prominent. Patrick wants to squirm, but Jon told him to stay still, because he didn’t want to have to belt Patrick’s hips to the bench as well.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Patrick gasps, his breath heaving in and out as Jon slowly twists the sound into the slit of his dick. Jon had drizzled plenty of lube around, but god, it’s still intense—the slow press of the cool glass _into_ his dick, the pressure it puts on an area that’s already so sensitive from coming once, an area that Patrick loves having Jonny’s hands on.

God, _god_ , it feels so good, the slow slide as Jonny presses it in and out, letting Patrick’s dick adjust bit by bit. Patrick holds as still as he can, even though he wants to simultaneously wiggle his hips away from the intrusion into his dick and fuck them up so the sound goes down into him faster. Jon pushes it down as far as it will go, maybe halfway down Patrick’s dick, so there’s only a neat red bow at the top, making Patrick’s dick look like a party treat that Jonny—judging by his expression—is only too willing to take home. That combined with the insistent throb of his nipples is just enough to push Patrick into the floaty space that he prefers in the room.

Jon tugs at the sound lightly once it’s firmly ensconced in Patrick’s dick, and it sends a shockwave of sensation all the way up Patrick’s body. He can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin as the pain and pleasure mingle and pool in his lower belly, tightening his balls and--speaking of his balls, Jon’s hand is already there, massaging and stroking down lower. Jon’s finger presses at Patrick’s entrance, slick with lube, and Patrick can’t help but jerk when it pushes all the way in. It makes his dick bounce  a little, which makes the— _god_ , the hard glass rod _in his dick_ —vibrate slightly, which makes Patrick want to jerk harder.

He resists and makes eye contact with Jonny instead, and the pride in Jonny’s eyes, at how good Patrick is being, how still he’s keeping, is enough to make Patrick’s balls tighten up even more. Patrick has to close his eyes again, leaning his head back into the bench to try and ground himself.

He’s basically ready to come, but the pleasure-pain of the sound in his dick and the clamps on his nipples are enough to keep Patrick just drifting on the edge of too much. Jon’s finger—fingers—work in and out of Patrick, glancing against his prostate, making his calves and thighs, tied tight together, tremble even more, straining against the ropes binding them together. His whole front, from his nipples to his ass, is a mass of sensation, and the further Patrick falls into it, the less he’s aware of all the different pieces coming together to create it—the ache in his muscles from being in this position, the roughness of Jon’s fingers in his ass, the stretch inside his dick, and—of course—his nipples, teased and tortured, bright spots of pain on his chest. His body is adrift in an ocean of endorphins.

Dimly, Patrick is aware that Jon’s replacing his fingers with his cock, and welcomes the renewed pressure. He feels so full, filled to the brim, literally filled—his nipples, his dick, his ass; only his mouth is free.

“Couldn’t resist getting my dick in you,” Jonny murmurs, hitching his hips in little pulses that send zings of electricity right up Patrick’s spine. Patrick might be the one getting tied up and twisted around all the time, but Jon’s flexibility is top rate too. He’s able to fuck Patrick while keeping his body curved so it doesn’t brush against Patrick’s dick, and he still finds a way to make sure his mouth is right there to bite at Patrick’s.

Jonny’s mumbling words against Patrick’s lips. Patrick hears “You feel so good, Pat, hot and tight and—” and feels Jon’s hot breath against his face, but he’s too far gone to respond. He can only lay there, mouth slack and eyes squeezed shut, as Jon fucks him harder, rocking into him again and again. The intensity of everything is rising, immense, rushing forward, and Patrick feels so small in the face of how huge it seems. Thank god he’s got Jon, Jon’s here, Jon’s got him, he’s safe—he feels Jon’s hand wrap around his dick and squeeze lightly around the sound in it, pulling once, twice—and then suddenly his nipples are free, throbbing hot and tender, and the resulting explosion slams Patrick right into his orgasm and beyond, into a darkness so warm and so good that Patrick isn’t sure he’ll ever leave.

*

He comes to little by little, feeling like shattered glass, raw and broken and sharp-edged. He doesn’t know how much time has passed. Jon’s running his hands lightly up and down Patrick’s arms, and Patrick can feel the wet trickle of his come leaking out of his ass, so that’s good. His arms and legs are untied now, tingling as the blood starts to circulate again. Jon’s put a pillow behind his head, and there’s definitely something soft covering both of them. God, he’s so good—to Patrick, for Patrick. Patrick opens his eyes slowly, blinking a little to get them to focus.

Jon lifts his head from where it’s resting on Patrick’s chest, because he’s freakishly good at knowing when Patrick’s awake or asleep or returning to earth after a sex black-out.  Patrick looks at him.

“Hey,” Jon says, fond. “You back with me?”

Patrick nods. He’s not sure where his words are yet. He wants Jon to keep petting him.

Jon laughs a little, still so fond. He shifts so he’s leaning up on one elbow next to Patrick, cushioning his head in his hand. His other hand slides across Patrick’s chest, rubbing gently at one of Patrick’s nipples, then the other, just checking on them. They’re swollen and tender, and Patrick can’t help but mewl a little in the back of his throat.

Jon kisses his shoulder, soothing, before sliding his hand down under the blanket to Patrick’s dick, laying semi-soft and sticky against his thigh.

“Wanted to wait for you to come back before I took this out,” Jon says, and he twitches the blanket aside to show Patrick the pretty bow of the sound still in his dick. “Deep breath,” Jon says, and Patrick obeys. Jon pulls the sound out, slow and smooth. A few leftover drops of come follow, rolling down his dick. Patrick lifts his hand to touch, wincing; his dick feels like it’s bruised on the inside, a little. Jon sets the sound aside somewhere and leans down to put his mouth on Patrick’s dick. There’s no way Patrick’s getting it up again, but Jon’s just cleaning it up, using the heat of his mouth and the softness of his tongue to soothe the sting in the slit of Patrick’s dick. Patrick sighs, wiggling happily. He loves Jon’s mouth.

Jonny lays back down next to him, pulling the blanket up over them both again. Patrick purses his lips out for a kiss and Jonny obliges, even though it makes them both wrinkle their noses at the artificial taste of lube.

Jon settles in, resting his head on Patrick’s pillow, twining his legs with Patrick’s, and draping a heavy arm over Patrick’s chest. Patrick slings his own arm around Jon’s shoulders, pulling him in close, and tucks his face into Jon’s neck. It’s warm and good here, too. Patrick thinks he’ll stay forever.

*

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> there's probably too much random information and not enough porn in this, but I feel like it's finished. to all the lovely people who commented on the first one--don't worry! spreader bars and fucking machines are coming! I just had to get this one out of the way first. This is now a series (title also from that fucking song), and I'll definitely be adding to it.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes or if I need to tag for anything else; any and all constructive criticism or feedback is more than welcome!! My tumblr ask (asfroste.tumblr.com) is also always open~


End file.
